A New Member
by happysleepdays
Summary: The most feared organization in the world-the Akatuski. What will happen when they come across someone who changes all of their lives? Akatsuki and OC. Rated T for Hidan.
1. The Encounter

**Chapter 1- The Encounter**

****Hey! This is my first fan-fic, so I hope you enjoy. :)****

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki – two of the most wanted criminals in existence. They were feared in all lands and were part of the most powerful organization of S-rank ninjas in the world. Although many would have the notion that he would spend all his time training without break, Itachi Uchiha was a man who found it quite peaceful to take a stroll in the forest and clear his mind. It was early spring and the sky was bright blue and the grass a lively green. There was nothing to do except sit and wait for Pain's orders, so he had decided to go on a walk. Unfortunately, Kisame decided to come along, offering Itachi his "company".<p>

"I'm bored, Itachi!" complained Kisame, kicking a stone as he trudged along the path.

Itachi said nothing, and just closed his eyes. He really shouldn't allowed Kisame to come along; the guy couldn't shut his mouth for two minutes.

Kisame sighed, "Where are we even going? We've been walking for hours."

"…We've only been walking for 30 minutes. If you were planning to complain, may I ask why you even bothered to come along with me?"

"Well it feels like hours! Deidara and Sasori keep on arguing about their "art" and Tobi is just…you know…Tobi," Kisame rolled his eyes.

Itachi started to retort but stopped when they both saw a figure walking towards them. They had been sure to walk in an extremely secluded area, not to mention cloak their chakra.

"Finally! Some action around here! I was going to explode of boredom," Kisame commented.

Itachi groaned inwardly, the last thing he needed was to waste his chakra on something unnecessary.

As the figure grew closer, Itachi frowned. This person was shorter than an average person, and walked extremely slowly. And what was he doing alone?

Well at least it's going to be an easy fight, he thought after observing the person's chakra levels.

"Let's go Itachi!" Kisame said eagerly, gripping the hilt of Samehada.

"We don't' even know if-"

Too late; Kisame had already jumped up and landed in front of the small figure, who was dressed in a large cloak.

"HUAAA!" Kisame swung down his sword with all his might. Itachi grimaced. This was supposed to be a walk where he forgot about fighting and revenge, not some kill-whoever-you-see thing.

But instead of hearing the usually smack of the sword hitting its target, Samehada hit some kind of force field made of…wind?

"DAMMIT! WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?!" Kisame swung vigorously left and right, only to be blocked once again by the strange barrier.

The small figure looked up, showing bright blue eyes full of innocence.

The figure simply raised a sleeve-covered hand and Kisame was thrown back 20 feet by some kind of wind force.

"What the hell was that?!" Kisame growled. He had never seen this kind of jutsu before.

Itachi grew curious; this seemed much like that Sand jinchuriki he had seen before. Except this one used…wind?

The small figure started running as soon as he saw that Kisame was distracted. He's fast, Itachi observed.

Itachi immediately gave chase, he could be useful to the Akatsuki if we recruit him, he thought.

The person seemed to be tired due to his lack of chakra, and he tripped on a branch and fell, which allowed the Uchiha to catch up.

The figure immediately recovered and tensed, seeing as there was no way out of this dilemma.

Just then, a large gust of wind blew towards them, flipping back the person's hood, revealing his face.

Itachi's eyes widened. He was a SHE?! And she looks so young. The crimson eyed man thought quickly for solutions, but found none; he did not expect this at all. Itachi remained still in shock.

"Itachi, did you get him? Damn, what did he do to-"Kisame stopped short, staring at the young girl in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**First chapter was pretty short, but the next ones will be longer!  
><strong>**REVIEW PLEASE(:**


	2. Who the Hell are You?

**A New Member**

**Chapter 2- Who the hell are you?**

****Hey guys! New chapter! Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>The little girl simply stared at them with caution.<p>

"Itachi, why's the kid staring at me like that?" Kisame asked nervously.

Itachi was still in shock. How could that small child have caused Kisame to go flying 20 feet in the air without even physically touching him?

"Itachi? Itachi!" Kisame lifted his arm up and whacked Itachi on the head.

Itachi was startled and blinked a few times before he said, "Would you please not resort to violence, Kisame?

"I'm not the one who wasn't listening to me," Kisame grumbled. "What're we going to do about the brat?"

Looking at her once more, Itachi noticed that her hair was a deep navy blue, and her skin was porcelain white.

"Girl, who are-"Itachi was interrupted by her voice.

"Your eyes are scary.." The small girl observed with wide eyes.

Itachi was confused, how could someone not recognize the Sharingan, let alone look him directly in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame demanded, pointing a finger at the girl.

"Chiharu."

"Where are you from?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

The child looked down at her dirty feet, "My mommy and daddy are up in heaven," she said quietly.

Itachi's softened a little bit, so she's an orphan.

"Whatever. Let's just get rid of the little brat," Kisame said. He grabbed Samehada and swung it down towards Chiharu once more. The wind continued to block the Mist shinobi's sword again and again.

"How is a little thing like you able to block this?" Kisame exclaimed, even Jonin-level shinobi had a tough time keeping up with him. He leapt away from her once more and stood beside Itachi, waiting for the Uchiha's thoughts on the matter.

"Kaze-chan will always protect me," The little girl simply stated.

Itachi frowned, Kaze? As in wind? What does that have to do with her powers? Is she like the other one? He thought of Gaara, who was able to do the same with sand.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked back to him, tilting her head in confusion.

I'd better not get into that, Itachi thought; I will be able to figure that out after I find a way to convince her to come with us. Pein would be curious about her talent.

He looked more carefully at her condition; the girl was unscathed physically, aside from being dusty from running around. But she was breathing heavily and her chakra levels were decreasing.

Her chakra levels are extremely low. If the Akatsuki are to use her power, we need her alive. Itachi contemplated.

Just as he was pondering this, the girl dropped down on her knees.

Itachi rushed over and picked her up.

Kisame frowned , "What are you doing with her? You can't be thinking about bringing her with us?"

The Uchiha ignored his partners inquiries and simply said.

"We're taking her back to Pain."

* * *

><p>"When are Itachi and Kisame going to come back?" Hidan asked as he sat on the couch.<p>

"YES! TOBI WANTS TO KNOW TOO! TOBI MISSES ITACHI-SAN AND KISAME-SAN!" Tobi sang.

"Both of you! Shut the hell up or I'll puppetize you!" Sasori replied, while making adjustments on one of his puppets.

"…puppetize isn't a word, danna, un."

"Deidara." Sasori shot him an extremely menacing look that clearly meant shut the fuck up or I'll kill you.

"Yes, danna? Oh." Deidara shut up as soon as he caught on. He continued drumming his fingers on the table.

"They're back," Kakuzu stated while counting the money he earned from the day's bounty, "I can feel their chakra signatures. But there is another with them."

The Akatsuki had confused expressions glued onto their faces as they also felt the unfamiliar chakra signature. They heard the door of the base slide open and footsteps coming closer.

"We're back!" Kisame announced as he walked to the living room carrying the girl.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? KISAME I THOUGH WE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT ZETSU IS ON A FUCKING DIET!" Hidan pointed at the child in his arms.

"This girl we found; Itachi simply told me that she was going to be important to us." Kisame shrugged. Everyone had been with Itachi long enough to know that questioning Itachi meant instantaneous death.

Except Hidan, who really didn't give a shit.

"Itachi! Who the fuck is the brat laying over there?" Hidan yelled, obviously oblivious to the other members' gestures telling him not to question him.

"What do we have here? Meat? She's not meat, she's a child. Children are meat." Zetsu argued with himself as he came out of the wall.

Itachi simply stared at him with his crimson coloured eyes and walked away towards Pain's office. "She's not for eating, she is important. Please take care of her for the time being."

"Wait! What do we do with this, un?" Deidara asked, gesturing to the child that was passed to his when Kisame had announced that he was going to his room.

Deidara received no reply as Itachi had already vanished.

"Great, yeah. First he comes home and brings some child, and then he leaves her with us with no instruction whatsoever," Deidara face-palmed.

Sasori stared at the child that was now sleeping on Deidara's lap. "What is so important about her?"

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY WITH HER! TOBI THINKS SHE IS VERY PRETTY!" Toby chirped while prancing around the room.

A small, sobbing sound echoed throughout the room.

"Guys, it's the fucking kid," Hidan pointed at the shaking child.

"Why is she crying? Tobi doesn't want the pretty girl to cry," Tobi poked the girl.

"She's still sleeping though," Sasori stated, staring at the girl. This was so new to him, no one ever cried around here.

"Um…kid? Wake up, yeah," Deidara shook her gently, not knowing what to do. "What do I do?"

The girl suddenly jolted awake, her eyes wide and confused as she took in her new surroundings and people. Her eyes landed on Hidan's scythe, and she gasped in horror, running into a random hallway.

"Wait! Dammit, Deidara get the kid." Sasori ordered.

"What? Why me?"

"JUST FUCKING GO!" Sasori and Hidan yelled.

The girl ran blindly through the hallways the image of Hidan's scythe etched in her mind. It looked exactly like the one she saw when her mommy and daddy were killed. She started to slow down as she grew tired and looked more closely at her surroundings: hallways, and more hallways, with the exception of a few doors here and there. She decided to go into the door with the light on, because at the moment, anything was better than dark, scary hallways. She slowly opened the doorknob and saw…

* * *

><p><strong>LOL cliffhanger...ish...<strong>

**REVIEW PEOPLE, OR KISAME WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS!**


	3. A Test of Her Abilities

**Chapter 3** **- A Test of Her Abilities**

****I haven't updated in like forever, mainly because i'm just too lazy :P But i updated anyways, just for you guys.****

* * *

><p>A pale blue face peered down at her.<p>

"Hey brat, what's up?" Kisame grinned as he saw the small girl peek into his room, her long blue hair and big blue eyes peeking curiously at him.

"K-Kisame?" Chiharu stuttered his name, unsure is she got it right.

Kisame smiled widely, showing off his fangs, "In the flesh, baby. What do you want?" he asked picking her up and setting her on his bed. He then continued to organize a few things on his desk.

The child simply stared at him for a moment and then jumped into his arms and started bawling her eyes out. "I saw a scary thing outside!"

Kisame was in shock for a moment, then regained his composure and awkwardly patted her head. "Um…there, there? Don't worry...I'll kill it for you?"

The door suddenly slammed open and Deidara burst into the room, "Kisame-san, have you seen-oh." Deidara stopped short and started at the strange seen in front of him.

Kisame was hugging someone? IMPOSSIBLE!

"AHAHAHAH!" Deidara laughed while rolling on the floor. "You- her-she-you-hugging." He choked out.

After a good five minutes of waiting, Deidara calmed down and put on his "serious" face.

"Are you done now, you idiot?"

"What are you doing, Kisame-san?" Deidara inquired, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What does it look like? I'm being a nice person."

Chiharu had been watched the two guys shout back and forth at each other. She looked at the blond guy clearly and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"What the fu-" Deidara was cut off by Kisame giving him a pointed look that clearly said watch your mouth boy, or I'll kill you myself.

"-dge. What the fudge are you doing kid, yeah?" Deidara amended, clearly still shocked at the sudden outburst of emotion.

"I think Dei-chan is a nice person. Dei- chan won't hurt me." She replied, hugging him tighter.

"Er. Thanks, yeah," He said, awkwardly patting her head like Kisame did earlier. "We should go kid, Hidan and Sasori are both going to nag at me if I take a long time, yeah."

"Kisa-chan" Chiharu pointed at the large blue man and looked at Deidara for an answer.

"Yes, yes I know that's Kisame, kid." Deidara absentmindedly said as he started to turn towards the door.

Sighing, the girl went over to Kisame and took his hand and walked over to Deidara and grabbed his hand. She then proceeded to walk out of the room, dragging the two men behind her.

"I feel so stupid." Deidara remarked.

"And you think I don't?" was the answer.

"Why is she leading us anyways? She doesn't even know the way, okay, never mind." Deidara finished as she lead them back to the room where Tobi, Sasori and Hidan sat, waiting.

"Took you fucking long enough," Hidan growled. "I almost thought you lost the little brat."

Meanwhile, Sasori was smirking at Deidara and Kisame, whose hands were still held by the child.

"I can see you guys have had some bonding time." He put in, turning back to his puppet.

Kisame and Deidara glared.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Chiharu sat Deidara and Kisame down on the couch and sat in between them, still wary of Hidan and his scary-looking scythe.<p>

"Sooo…." Deidara started awkwardly.

"You. Brat. Name." Hidan commanded, pointing a finger at the child.

The girl stared at him with frightened eyes until she stammered, "C-Chiharu," while gripping Kisame's cloak tightly.

"Back off, Hidan. You're scaring her," Kisame said protectively.

"Tch, whatever, I still don't have an answer to why she's fucking here."

"I will explain," A voice said from the hallway. Pein appeared, with Itachi behind him.

"Itachi has informed me that Chiharu's power is one that we could not pass up. I only know that she can do some sort of barrier with wind, but I would like to see for myself." Pain said.

Itachi looked around the room, "One of you will fight her and see exactly how powerful she is. I volunteer Hidan, since he cannot be 'killed'."

Hidan jumped up from his position on the couch, "What! Why the fuck do I gotta deal with this shit?"

"He just explained that you can't be killed dumbass."

"You wanna go puppet-freak?"

"What if she gets hurt?" Kisame asked. "What if she isn't all that powerful?"

"She sent you flying 20 feet into the air, Kisame, that is pretty difficult for someone her age." Itachi stated.

"I'd like you to complete this test in the next 2 hours, please." Pain ordered.

Hidan sighed, "Fine. Let's get this shit on the road, bitches."

* * *

><p>(At the underground training grounds)<p>

Hidan and Chiharu stood on opposite ends of the training area. Hidan ripped his scythe off his back and held it out menacingly. "C'mon brat, I ain't got all fucking day."

Chiharu didn't reply; she was too busy staring at his scythe in horror.

"Um…Chiharu? You have to fight Hidan now," Kisame called from the side.

"GO CHIHARU-CHAN, GO! YAY!" Tobi cheered.

Deidara stared at the still child, "Is she okay, yeah?"

She made no reply, she was still in shock.

"Well if you aren't going make a move, I will." Hidan gripped his scythe tighter and ran full speed at Chiharu.

"He's not going hold back, yeah," Deidara commented while nervously watched Hidan speed towards the still Chiharu.

"HUAAA!" Hidan swung down his sword at Chiharu.

BAAAAMMM!

"Whoa, I did not see that coming, yeah."

Hidan's scythe was immediately deflected and pushed away by wind. Hidan himself received several "wind punches" before being thrown into the wall so hard that the whole building shook.

Chiharu snapped out of her trance and ran over to Hidan, who sat up, dazes at what just happened, "Ahh! I'm so sorry Hida-chan! Kaze-chan never listens to me when I tell her to stop! She can get quite protective sometimes."

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

Chiharu was still apologizing profusely. "I'm so so so so so so sorry, Hida-chan!" She gave him her best teary-eyed look.

Hidan groaned, "Damn, brat, you really hit me hard, huh? I'm going fucking kill you for that."

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" She shouted, looking like she was about to cry.

Deidara and Kisame came running over, "Chiharu, are you alright?"

Hidan gave them a look, "Thanks for your concern guys."

"That's enough for today."

Itachi stood at the entrance to the training grounds.

"Why? What happened?" Deidara looked at Itachi.

"She's in."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WANT TO REVIEW SO JUST CLICK ON THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE.**


	4. The First Night

**Chapter 4 - First Night**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"She's in."<p>

"WHATTT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SHE'S IN.'" Hidan yelled.

"She's clearly strong enough to be able to join us." Itachi simply stated.

"YAY! CHIHARU-CHAN GETS TO STAY IN OUR CLUB!"

"It's not a fucking club, you idiot."

"Chiharu."

"Hmm?" The child looked up to see Pein standing there as well.

"One of us will show you to your room; you need to rest after exerting your body so much." He then turned to the members, "Take her to one of your rooms, the spare ones are not exactly in a good condition," Pein ordered.

Chiharu nodded and lifted her arms up, expecting one of them to carry her.

"Well? Who wants to take her?" Pein asked expectantly.

The Akatsuki members all glared at Deidara, who held up with hands in surrender.

"Hey, don't look at me, yeah. You guys wouldn't let me show you my art, so I demonstrated it."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BURN THE FUCKING PLACE DOWN!"

Itachi sighed, "Let's just hurry up and put her in a room."

"I volunteer Deidara's room." Sasori commented.

"What? Danna, you've betrayed me!" Deidara wailed.

"You shouldn't have burned the place down; I was working on some of my new puppets there."

Deidara pouted, "UGHH! Fine! Put the brat in my room; but I'm killing her if she touches my stuff." He put his hands up in exasperation and walked off.

"Well, I was going to let her use my room, but I'm fine with that." Kisame smirked.

After Kisame put her in bed, the Akatsuki members went into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"Pein-sama, what are you planning to do with her?" Sasori inquired.

"She is simply a part of our organization; we cannot pass up someone with a power like hers." Pein replied.

"That is true, she is valuable, and we could get a lot of money for her." Kakuzu stated.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Do you ever think about something other than money?"

"Anyways, where the hell am I going to sleep tonight, yeah?" Deidara asked, "The kid's in my room."

"She's pretty small, I'm sure can both sleep on the same bed," Itachi said.

Deidara gave him a look of pure hate before exclaiming, "WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"We don't have any other rooms," Pain reminded him, looking pointedly at Deidara.

"UGHH! Why does everyone here hold grudges, it was just a small explosion, yeah!"

Sasori sighed and stood up, "Whatever, I'm going to my room."

Deidara jumped up, eyes blazing with an idea, "I got it, yeah! I can just sleep in Danna's room!"

Sasori gave a look that told him it wasn't going to happen.

"But you don't even sleep, you just sit there, yeah." Deidara complained.

"No."

And that was that.

Deidara huffed in frustration and plopped back on the couch. "Do I have to sleep in the same bed with that kid, yeah?

"I don't really see any other option." Itachi put in.

"Fine, yeah. You guys are all heartless souls." Deidara pouted and trudged reluctantly towards his room.

* * *

><p>"Damn those guys. Making me share my bed, and my room, and my stuff." Deidara complained and he walked down the hallway and opened the door to his room.<p>

"I should just make the brat sleep on the floor," he growled.

Deidara shook his head free of his thoughts and walked over to his bed. He was now thankful that they all got huge beds because he couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he had to be squeeze on some tiny bed with her. He flipped the covers over and climbed in, staying on the edge of the bed, as far away as possible from the sleeping child who had taken up more than half of the bed.

Deidara was woken up from his slumber when the bed started shaking. He groaned in frustration and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the girl and saw that she was crying again, except she was shaking violently.

"Not again," he groaned, he couldn't sleep with his bed feeling like an earthquake was happening, "Wake up, yeah!" He shook the girl by her tiny little shoulders.

The girl woke up with a gasp and jumped into Deidara's arms squeezing the life out of him.

"Ack! Can't…breathe!" He gasped as the girl continued sobbing and hugging him.

"Shhh! You'll wake up the whole world at the rate you're going, yeah." He awkwardly patted her back as he had seen mothers do before.

The blue-haired girl seemed comforted by this and started to calm down, closing her eyes and leaning against Deidara's chest.

Deidara stopped patting her and tried to wrestle himself free of the surprisingly strong girl's grasp.

"UGH!" Deidara was too exhausted and decided to just plop back onto the bed, with the girl clinging to him.

* * *

><p>"BAHAHA!"<p>

"Shhhh! You'll wake them up!"

Deidara's eyes opened slowly, remembering what had happened the night before.

He looked at the door, which somehow had been opened and his eyes widened at the sight.

Hidan and Kisame were standing there, trying extremely hard to hold in their laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!"

"Kisame, you idiot. You're gonna get us all killed."

Too late, Deidara stood in front of them with an expression so scary it would have made even Itachi afraid.

"Get the fuck out."

The two Akatsuki members scrambled to get out of the way before they were blown to pieces.

Deidara looked back into the room and sighed, "I guess I should wake her up now."

He poked her cheek cautiously and waited for her to stir. She somehow reminded him of his younger self. He had been the youngest member of the Akatsuki for so long, it was now nice to have someone who could look up to him for once.

Soon enough, she opened her eyes and sat up, blinking in confusion until it all came back to her. She had had a nightmare, and Dei-chan was there.

"Dei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly had no idea how to end it, so the ending was a bit crappy :P<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	5. Introducing the New Member

**A New Member**

**Chapter 5 - Introducing the New Member**

**Hey guys! Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing! Sorry i don't have a set date to update each time, I dont' know when i get alot of homework or not.**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Deidara froze, unsure of how to react to this expression of kindness. "Err, okay?"

Chiharu grinned, seeming satisfied with Deidara's sorry excuse for an answer, jumped off the bed and hugged him…again.

"You have got to stop doing that, yeah." Deidara said, cheeks becoming a light pink. He pried the girl off of him and started to make his way to the door when he was grabbed by the cloak.

"What do you want?"

The little girl looked down at the floor and mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that? I can't hear you, yeah."

Chiharu sighed before taking a deep breath and yelling, "I NEED TO GO PEE!"

…

Deidara's eyes widened, "Please don't pee here, please don't pee here!"

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up bridal style and flipped open the door, not caring that it probably dented the wall. He ran towards the nearest washroom, opened the door, and threw her inside. He then proceeded to slam the door and slide down, closing his eyes in relief.

"Bad morning?"

Deidara opened his eyes to see Konan standing there, with an amused smile on her face.

Deidara stared at her in confusion, "Konan! You're back?"

Konan nodded, "The mission was cancelled."

Deidara face brightened as he thought of an excellent idea, "Konan! You're a girl right?"

Konan raised an eyebrow, "…yes."

"Great! You can take care of that kid in there, yeah." He jerked a thumb towards the bathroom door.

"Kid?" Konan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? I thought I told you that I didn't want to be involved with you and Tobi's child fights."

"Nooo, Itachi brought home some kid and-Hey! Child fights?" Deidara crossed his arms, "I'll have you know that I am extremely mature."

Konan gave him a knowing smile, " Okay, sorry. What's this about a kid?"

Just then, the door opened behind Deidara to reveal Chiharu, who was looking at the strange woman in front of her.

Konan's eyes softened as she took in the child's expression, she reminded her of herself when she was young, "Hi, what's your name?" she asked gently, bending down to be at eye level with the child.

The blue-haired girl grinned, "Chiharu!"

"Well, Chiharu, would you like to get some breakfast?"

The child nodded happily, "Bye-bye, Dei-chan! I'll play with you later!"

And the two of them walked off.

Deidara blinked. Had he just seen Konan be nice? He laughed it off and shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

…

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!"

* * *

><p>Konan and Chiharu walked towards the kitchen, hand-in-hand, the latter jumping and talking loudly.<p>

"Ko-chan! You're so pretty!" Chiharu commented, gazing admirably at the blue-haired woman.

Konan smiled, "Thank you, but you're pettier." She patted the younger girl's head.

As they reached the kitchen, she saw Itachi, Zetsu and Pain, all sitting or standing around the kitchen.

Konan proceeded to walk into the kitchen, but was pulled back by a certain child who had stopped.

Chiharu stared at Zetsu with the widest eyes she had ever seen. She pointed a finger at him, "A PIECE OF LETTUCE! A PIECE OF LETTUCE'S THAT WALKING AROUND!"

"We are not a piece of lettuce. How dare you us a vegetable!" Zetsu stared at Chiharu.

Chiharu gasped in horror at the talking plant man and started running for the doorway. There, she crashed into someone hard, and wood-like.

"Watch where you're going, brat." Sasori put his hand on her head and pushed her out of his way.

Chiharu fell on her butt, but paid no heed to it as she was too engrossed by the new people she had met today. "Who are you?" she asked, head tilting to the side. She vaguely remembered him form the day before, but it was all too overwhelming for her.

Sasori turned and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Pain. "I think we need to have a meeting and introduce everyone." He lifted his right hand "called" everyone with his ring, which was worn on his thumb.

Konan went over to Chiharu and picked her up and dusted her off, "We're going to have a meeting now, Chiharu. Come with me."

The girl nodded obediently and grabbed Konan's hand, already forgetting the weird creature that she knew as the Lettuce Man.

A few moments later, all the members with the exception of Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame were sitting at the meeting table, waiting for the rest to arrive.

Deidara walked in, and his eyes narrowed as he saw Chiharu, "You!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the child, who looked at him innocently.

"Hello, Dei-chan!" She grinned.

"Don't give me that look! You USED MY HAIRBRUSH!"

Everyone gave Deidara a look. "Deidara, I don't think-"

"QUIET, UCHIHA! MY HAIRBRUSH IS MINE, AND MINE ONLY. SHE GOT SOME OF HER NON-CONDITIONED HAIR STUCK ON IT!"

Kisame sauntered in, hearing the last part of Deidara's rant, he wacked Deidara on the head, saying, "Don't be such a priss, man."

Deidara opened his mouth to retort, but a look from Pain told him to sit down and be quiet.

The door slammed open.

"Hey bitches! What's going on here?"

"Hidan! Watch your language!" Konan scolded, like a true mother.

Hidan blinked, "What? Why? Ohhh…" He finished, as his eyes landed on Chiharu. "You again." He sat down on his seat and put his legs up on the table.

After a while, Kakuzu and Tobi came in, taking their seats and wating for Pain to start.

"This meeting is to introduce our newest official member, Chiharu." Pain began.

The members' expressions changed from disbelief to annoyance and to nonchalance.

Chiharu turned to Konan, "Ko-chan, I get to be in your club?"

Konan smiled warmly and nodded.

Pain continued, "I expect each of you to treat her as a true member and to show her around."

"First off, I will introduce each of the members. I am Pain, to my right is Deidara, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu. To my left is Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame."

Chiharu nodded, memorizing the names and changing them to her own specialized nicknames. "Okay, Pain, Dei-chan, Ko-chan, Ita-chan, Reta-chan (AN: Reta is the short form of Retasu, which is lettuce in Japanese), Lolli-chan, Saso-chan, Hida-chan, Kuzu-chan and Kisa-chan." She grinned as she finished, happy with the names she had given out.

Hidan smirked, "Nice name, Reta-chan."

Zetsu's face remained straight, "If you wish to stay alive, you will be silent."

Hidan paled slightly, but refused to show that he was affected.

Pain nodded, "Konan, please give her a cloak and and bring her to her new room."

Konan nodded, "Yes, Pain."

Pain looked at all the members, "Alright, the meeting is over, if you have any inquiries, please ask me."

In a flash, everyone got up and started walking to the door.

"Okay Chiharu, let's get you some new clothes." Konan grinned; it was nice to have another girl in this place, even if she was just a child.

Chiharu looked at everyone's retreating forms for a moment before nodding happily.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Another chapter!<strong>

**Review please! or the Lettuce Man known as Zetsu will eat you :)**


	6. Runin With Enemy Ninja

**Chapter 6 - Run-in with the Enemy Ninja**

* * *

><p><em>~Three days later~<em>

Pain had called yet another meeting of the Akatsuki and the members were all currently seated in their rightful places around the table.

"I have called you here to discuss a new mission that has come up." Pain started.

Hidan groaned, "Not again! We have enough fucking missions!"

Pain smirked, "Hidan, since you seem so _eager_ to contribute, this mission will be assigned to you."

Laughing his head off at Hidan's look of disbelief and horror, Deidara said, "BAHA! Serves you right, you religious bitch, yeah!"

Hidan's face grew serious and was about to retort when he was interrupted by Pain, who said, "Deidara, you will be in this mission too, since you work _so well_ with Hidan."

Now it was Hidan's turn to laugh at Deidara's expression. "HAHAAH! What goes around comes around, asshole!"

Pain sighed and turned to the youngest member of the Akatsuki, "Chiharu, I would like you to join them too."

Chiharu looked surprised, but before she had a chance to say anything, Konan's motherly instincts took over and she put her hands on the table and said, "Wait a minute! You're sending a child to go with those idiots? What if she gets seriously injured? At least send her someone who can take care of her."

Ignoring Hidan and Deidara's protests at her statement, Pain nodded, "This is to evaluate how she works with different members, with this I will be able to determine the most effective way we can work. Besides, she will need to learn to fend for herself sooner or later."

Konan sat back down unsatisfied, but knew she had no choice in the matter. "Very well, please continue."

Pain looked around the room, "There is an informant who will be waiting at Kumè, retrieve the information and come back. The mission is quite simple."

Hidan let out a sigh of exasperation, "That's basically right beside Konoha, if we run into that fucking jinchuriki, we're going to have to fight."

Pain stared at him and simply stated, "Then do not run into them."

Hidan opened his mouth in protest, and then closed it when he realized that anything he said would be ignored.

Chiharu pulled on Konan's sleeve, "Ko-chan, where are we going?"

Konan forced a smile, "_You_, are going with Deidara and Hidan to a village near Konoha on a mission."

The child frowned, "You're not coming?"

The indigo-haired woman shook her head sadly, "Not this time, Chiharu."

Pain looked around, "If that's all, then the meeting is adjourned. You three must leave by tomorrow at noon by the latest."

* * *

><p>The next day, Deidara, Hidan, Chiharu, Pain and Konan sat around the kitchen, eating one final meal before the trio set off.<p>

Once they were done, Hidan stood up and said, "Alright bitches, let's get this over with."

Deidara nodded and stood up, turning around to face Chiharu, "Let's go, yeah."

Chiharu looked at Konan who smiled at her warmly and said, "Do you best."

The child nodded and happily ran off to catch up with Hidan and Deidara.

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki trio, wearing their cloaks and identity-sealing hats were all traveling towards the village of Kumè at a high speed.<p>

"So brat, you're practically invincible, huh?" Hidan asked, unable to continue traveling in silence. Surprisingly, the kid was able to keep up with their speed.

The child seemed to ponder about this before replying, "I guess, well, until I run out of chakra, which is rare 'cause I have lots!" she grinned.

"That's good, if we really do run into the jinchuriki, you'll be able to fight too, yeah." Deidara added.

"What's a jinchuri?" Chiharu asked.

"A _jinchuriki_, don't fucking worry about it." Hidan corrected, he _really_ didn't want to go into the whole story. "Just remember this, the people who attack us will try to kill us, so if you don't want to fucking die, kill them first."

Chiharu frowned, "That's not nice, Hida-chan."

Hidan stopped on a tree branch, followed by Deidara and then Chiharu, he turned around to face the girl and said, "Look, either you kill or be killed. It's not like you have a choice."

Chiharu looked down for a moment, then she looked up; she started to say something, but was cut off Deidara.

"Shit! Someone's coming! I can sense their chakra."

Hidan groaned, "Let's try to hide so they don't fucking find us."

Deidara nodded, "Let's go brat." he turned to make sure she understood and prepare to run.

"It's too late." A voice called out from a distance.

Deidara's eyes narrowed, _crap, crap, crap! This was __**not**__ good,_ he thought. He started to reach into his clay pocket but found that he couldn't.

"Shadow possession jutsu, success," a lazy voice called out.

"Nice job, Shikamaru! Now we can attack them separately, dattebayo!"

Hidan growled, "Fuck off, brats, before I come over there are kill you fucking painfully."

The attackers came into view; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Great," Deidara muttered under his breath. This was the very _last_ thing he needed to happen.

Chiharu stared at them with wide eyes, "Dei-dei-chan, who are they?"

Deidara's jaw clenched, "Shinobi, except these ones will kill you, yeah." It was better not to tell her the whole truth as she would probably become confused.

Chiharu gasped. These were bad people who wanted to hurt her friends. She put her head down to conceal her face even more.

"Taking the fact that you," he pointed to Hidan, "swear like crazy, and you, "he pointed to Deidara, "say 'yeah' after everything you say, you two must be Hidan and Deidara. However, I don't think that I've seen him, "he pointed to Chiharu, "before."

Hidan scoffed, "Of course you haven't seen him before, you fucking retard. He's our new member, and he can kick your ass." He didn't want to reveal that Chiharu was actually a little girl; it could ruin the whole Akatsuki image!

Neji looked at the face-covered member with his Byakugan, "He has a huge amount of chakra, we're going to need some help."

Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles, "I got it covered," she reached inside her medical pouch and withdrew two pills. "All we need if for him to consume this, and we'll be able to take him down."

Naruto looked at the pills in confusion, "Ehh, Sakura-chan, what're those things?"

Sakura grinned, "Chakra depletion pills. Once they're in your system, they start consuming your chakra, making the person unable to use any jutsu."

"Ahh! So all we need to do is get him to eat these!" Naruto said, obviously over optimistic.

"That's pretty simple," Shikamaru cut in, "I'll just hold him with my shadow possession jutsu and make him chew and swallow the pill. However, you three need to take care of his two comrades while I do that. Man, this is troublesome."

Neji nodded, "Understood. I will take care of the blonde one and Sakura will fight the old man."

Hidan's face turned purple, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING OLD? I'M FUCKING 22!"

The four Konoha shinobi ignored this. "Neji and I will fight this one, since he currently poses as the most dangerous."

"Got it!" Naruto and Sakura both jumped in front of the missing-nin assigned to them, prepared to fight.

"Good, now how shall we do this?" Shikamaru assumed his 'thinking' pose.

Chiharu tensed, what was she supposed to do? Hidan's words from earlier came back to her. _"Just remember this, people who attack us will kill us, so if you don't want to fucking die, kill them first."_

By now, Shikamaru had finished thinking. "Neji, attack and distract her, so I can do my shadow possession jutsu."

Neji nodded and leaped in front of the small hooded figure. "Your destiny is to die by my hands, today."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 7 - The Fight**

****Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated as fast as i usually would have, i was being a Shikamaru ;)****

* * *

><p>"Your destiny is to die by my hands, today."<p>

The figure froze and remained still.

"If you won't make a move, then I will!" Neji charged at her and threw several kunai towards her. The kunai were immediately deflected before they reached her.

Neji stopped, "What the hell is that?"

"Neji, what's wrong?" Shikamaru called from behind him.

"He…deflected my kunai without even moving." Neji said, still in shock. "How is that even possible? Is this a genjutsu?"

Shikamaru pondered about this, "No, it's not. Keep on fighting, when the opportunity comes, I'll get him with my jutsu."

Neji nodded and turned back to face his opponent. "I'll have to use basic taijutsu if I don't want to run out of chakra."

He tried a series of kicks and punches, but they were all deflected by the wind. "Damn-it! I don't know how long I can keep this up! Hurry up, Naruto!"

Naruto was having a tough time fighting Deidara. Both blondes refused to waver and continued to attack the other with their best shots.

Naruto heard Neji's outburst and grinned, "It's time to finish this."

He charged, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A Naruto-clone instantly appeared beside him. Naruto quickly moved his hands around the clone's open hand and a swirl of chakra began forming. The jinchuriki began charging forward towards Deidara, "Rasengan!"

Deidara dodged it easily, "You're not going to hit me with such a straight-forward attack, yeah."

Naruto grinned, "What are you talking about?" then he poofed away.

Deidara's eyes widened, 'wait, if that was a bunshin, then where'- the air was knocked out of him when Naruto suddenly appeared beside him and punched him right in the face. Deidara flew back from the impact and crashed into a tree.

Chiharu looked towards the source of the crash, and saw Deidara, groaning and rubbing his cheek.

Chiharu became lost her focus for one moment, allowing Shikamaru, who had been waiting for an opening to take advantage of that. He quickly activated his shadow possession jutsu and caught her, her wind no being able to do anything against shadows.

The little girl froze, knowing she had been caught. Her eyes turned fearful as to what might happen to her.

"Shadow possession jutsu, finally a success." Shikamaru smirked. "Nice job, Naruto!" His subtle command to distract the Akatsuki member had worked. He held out the container that held the chakra-absorbing pills and called, "Neji!"

Neji nodded and took the pills from Shikamaru, he then threw them at where he assumed her mouth was with extreme precision and gave an inside cheer when he heard the crunch of the pill being bitten. Phew, I hit the target, though I still can't see his face…he thought.

He looked over at Shikamaru, who now swallowed, causing the Akatsuki member to swallow the pill.

The lazy chunin relaxed, but still held his jutsu in place, "Phew, now we can actually have a chance against this guy, that was troublesome."

He released his jutsu after 20 seconds, following Sakura's instructions and waited for them to take effect.

Chiharu fell to her knees, she felt like all her energy was being sucked out of her. No! She had to continue fighting, Dei-dei-chan needed her help.

She struggled to get on her feet, but only managed it through sheer will.

"Neji! Now!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai!" Neji started charging forward to the weakened figure.

Deidara snapped out of his daze and yelled, "Nooo! Stop!"

Ignoring the blond missing-nin, Neji took his stance and said, "Jyuukenhou, Hakke, Rokujuu Yonshou! Two points of damage! Four points! Eight points! Sixteen points! Thirty-two points!" he finished off his attack with one final blow.

"Ahhh!" Chiharu screamed as she flew back into a tree, her hat coming off in the process, revealing her face.

Neji's eyes widened in shock. "No way…"

Shikamaru, Naruto and Skaura's bugged out. All of them thinking the same thing, 'a child!?'

Deidara ran over to the unconscious child, ignoring the stabbing pain in his back from crashing into the tree, "Brat! Please be okay, please be okay! Hidan! Help me!"

Hidan came over in an instant, "Shit, what the fuck are we going to do?" he seemed pretty calm for someone who should have died of a panic attack.

Deidara, on the other hand, was not handling it well, "WHAT DO WE DO? SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Hidan jumped up, "HOLY SHIT! IF SHE DIES, THEN WE DIE TOO!"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE, YEAH!"

Sakura watched the scene in front of her, shocked. What she had just done began slowly sinking inside her mind. She fell to her knees, "What did I just do?"

Neji stared at the unconscious child, "How was a child able to have such power?" he was trying hard not think that he was the one responsible for this.

"Never mind that at the moment, we just killed a child!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down, you're being troublesome." He was thinking of all possible scenarios that could happen right now; although Sakura and Neji had been the ones to actually initiate the attack, he had been giving the orders to do so, and so that guilt weighed the heaviest on him.

Sakura shakily stood up and took a step hesitantly in the Akatsuki's direction. She took another step, and another step.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ignoring her teammate's yells, she kept on walking until she was a few yards away from them.

Hidan's head snapped up and he gave her a deadly glare, "What the fuck do you want, bitch?" he snapped.

The kunoichi winced at his tone, but stood her ground, "M-may I help you?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Naruto's mouth fell open, "Sakura-chan! You're helping the enemy!"

Hidan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "You- you want to help us. BAHA! AS IF!" he laughed sarcastically.

Sakura took another step closer, "Please, I have to help her."

"Yeah? Well you'd better run away before I have to kill you."

"Let her help us, yeah."

Hidan's eyes bugged out, "WHAT? YOU WANT THIS BITCH WHO PRACTICALLY KILLED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE TO HELP US?"

Deidara looked up, "She's our only choice if we want the kid to live."

Hidan made a noise of disgust, "Tch! Fuck you!"

Sakura knelt down in front of the child, "Thank you." She said quietly, she began to emit green chakra from her hands.

Deidara gave no response as to if he actually heard her, he simply stared at the child intensely, as if willing her to be okay.

Meanwhile, Naruto was yelled his socks off, "WHAT! SHIKAMARU! SHE-IS SHE EVEN ALLOWED TO DO THAT?"

Shikamaru sighed, "This is way too troublesome than it was supposed to be."

Sakura was almost finished healing the child, "I've done the best I can, and I don't know how long she'll be out for though. She'll also need a ton of rest."

Deidara nodded absentmindedly now that he knew she was going to be okay. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Hidan glared, "Let's get out of here."

Deidara nodded and picked up Chiharu and they both began to leave.

"WAIT!"

Naruto ran towards them, "WE'RE NOT DONE FIGHTING YET!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Let it go Naruto, we're going to get in enough trouble already for assisting an enemy."

Sakura looked down, "Sorry, I need to do something, she was going to die."

Hidan grinned and said, "Thanks bitch!"

And they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AS ALWAYS! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Btw thank you Dust Bunnies Anonymous, amutoforever17, NoodleGurl27, Chocoholics Unite, RebeccaAkasuna13, and DeadGirlWalking-chan for reviewing! :)**


	8. What Happened?

**Chapter 8 - What the Hell Happened?**

**Hey guys! Fast update, huh? ;)**

**I had alot of time this week so yaa...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Deidara, Hidan and an unconscious Chiharu were currently sitting on top of one of Deidara's larger clay birds, flying back to the base as quickly as possible.<p>

"Whoa! Slow down! You're going get us fucking killed!" Hidan yelled, over the roar of the wind.

"We wouldn't have to rush if you had checked the area properly like you were supposed to, yeah!" the blonde replied.

Hidan shrugged, "I don't fucking care."

Deidara glared at him, "Well you should, because since you didn't care, we almost got killed, yeah!"

The Jashinist sighed loudly and stared at the land as they flew over it, "Fuck you, besides the brat's going be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't be sure if the kid's going to have any lasting damage."

Hidan looked at his stupidly, "What the hell does that mean? Stop trying to be cool and mysterious and just say it to my fucking face!"

"THE. KID. MIGHT. STILL. HAVE. LASTING. DAMAGE!" Deidara punctuated every word with a jab to Hidan's chest.

"Oh."

…

Hidan turned his head towards the child, where he thought he heard some noise.

"Holy shit! Blondie! I don't think that's supposed to happen."

Deidara turned around and his eyes widened, the girl was awake and was coughing furiously, blood coming out of her mouth.

Hidan knelt down in front of her, "Are you-o shit, that's gross."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Hidan! Help her, yeah!"

The silver-haired man shot him a look, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, princess? Why don't you help her?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I AM DRIVING THIS THING!" Deidara yelled.

"PUT IT ON AUTO-PILOT OR SOMETHING!"

Chiharu was still coughing, finally getting too exhausted; she fell onto Hidan's lap.

…

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Deidara panicked, "WHAT HAPPENED! DID SHE DIE?"

"NO SHE DIDN'T YOU ASSHO-HOLY SHIT HER PULSE IS REALLY WEAK!"

Deidara swallowed, "Hold on tight." He did a series of hand signs and his bird started flying twice as fast as before.

Back at the base, Konan was pacing around. "I knew she shouldn't have gone with those irresponsible people!"

Pain placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We don't know if anything went wrong."

"If nothing went wrong, they would have been back by now!"

No one said anything. Everyone knew what Konan said was true.

Zetsu slid out of the wall, "They're coming closer. I can feel their chakra signatures."

Konan made a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch, head in her hands.

Pain frowned; they were all getting too attached to this child who was mainly just a tool to them.

The sound of the door unlocking and opening sounded throughout the house. Deidara and Hidan ran into the room, the latter carrying an unconscious Chiharu.

Konan shot up, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Hidan shook his head in fear, "We didn't do shit! We got attack by Konoha shinobi and she got hit but-"

"She needs help. Now." Deidara cut in.

They all paused when they realized that no one in their organization was a medic-nin.

"AW FUCK! What are we going to do now?" Hidan groaned.

Sasori stepped in, "I may be able to help."

Everyone stared at him.

"I have more knowledge about the human body than all of you." He elaborated.

Pain nodded, "Sasori, please see if you can help her."

Sasori obliged and took the child from Hidan and left for another room, followed by Konan, who was muttering something about making sure he didn't turn her into a puppet.

Pain turned towards Hidan and Deidara, "You two, explain, now."

Hidan started talking, "Well, we were on our way when some fucking Konoha brat showed up and attacked us. They had more people than us and they forced us to split up. And so she"-he pointed in the direction Sasori and Konan had gone-"got her ass kicked."

Pain narrowed his eyes, "And they just let you go?"

Deidara cut in before Hidan could answer, "One of their shinobi started healing her, but she had to leave before they got into trouble for assisting the enemy."

The orange-haired ninja sighed, "Only you two could make such a big mess out of such a small mission."

Before they could protest, a certain Uchiha and blue-skinned missing-nin walked into the room.

Kisame grinned when he saw the duo, "Hey! You guys are back! Where's the kid?"

His answer was two blank stares from Deidara and Hidan.

Pain answered for them, "She was injured during the mission."

Kisame and Itachi's eyes widened, "No way." The shark man said in disbelief, "How?"

Hidan sighed impatiently, "I'm not saying this again so listen up, one of the shinobi that attacked us was a medic-nin, she had some sort of chakra-sucking pill and they managed to get the brat to consume it."

Sasori and Konan came back into the room, "She looks okay, though I need her to wake up before I can be sure. She'll most likely wake up tomorrow."

"Wait, where is she now?" Kisame questioned.

Sasori grinned, "Hidan's room."

"WHAT! WHY THE FUCK IS THE BRAT IN MY ROOM?" the Jashinist yelled.

Konan smiled, "It's your punishment for letting her get hurt."

"WHAT ABOUT BLONDIE OVER THERE?" he jabbed a finger towards Deidara.

"He already had to share a room with her."

…

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :) I'll send you virtual hugs<strong>


	9. Tag! You're it!

**Chapter 9 - Tag! You're It!**

****Hey guys! You're all probably all mad at me now, but I had soo much homework! Well, sort of. I was being a lazy bum too. But anyways, i hope you like this chapter, even though it's short. It's to show how the Akatsuki members are bonding with Chiharu.****

* * *

><p>Hidan groaned as he opened his eyes, he sat up, or he would have, if not for the weight that was on his arm. He turned his head to the left and-<p>

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL, BITCH?"

The child clutching his arm simply sighed contentedly and hugged him closer.

Hidan growled; he was not a morning person.

The rest of the Akatsuki members were in the kitchen, discussing what had happened the day before.

"I told you Konan! There wasn't anything I could do!" Deidara yelled for the hundredth time that day.

"Of course there was something you could have done! There is always something you can do!" she shouted back.

Pain opened his mouth to tell the two to stop bickering, but he was cut off by an "Ahem!"

All eyes turned to Hidan, who stood at the doorway, looking pissed.

Kisame stared blankly, "What?"

Hidan snapped, "What? You want to know what? THIS is what!" he turned around to show Chiharu clutching his back like a baby panda. He jabbed a finger behind him, "This little brat won't let fucking go of me!"

…

"AHAHAHA!" Deidara and Kisame chorused.

Sasori and Itachi simply looked amused, while Konan was trying hard to suppress her giggles.

Pain smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all, and everyone seemed to enjoy life better now that Chiharu was here.

* * *

><p>Back at Konoha, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sakura stood around nervously waiting for the Godaime to arrive. She would not be pleased.<p>

Sakura was pacing around, "What if I killed her? But since I didn't kill her I'm in more trouble." she groaned.

"Sakura-chan, calm down, Tsunade obaa-chan will understand." Naruto smiled weakly.

"Understand what?" a voice rang out.

The four-man squad turned to look at the door, where the great Godaime herself stood, Shizune standing behind her with a tower of papers.

"Err…" was the reply.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Ahem, there was a…a slight mishap on the mission."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Slight mishap?"

Sakura cut in, "What he means is that I screwed up the mission."

"No, I screwed up the mission." Neji said.

"No! Man this is troublesome but as the captain of this team, I screwed up this mission."

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, "Shut up three of you, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Naruto, please explain what happened."

The blonde laughed sheepishly and scratched his head, "Umm..well, we kinda ran into the Akatsuki and they had a new person with them, but we didn't know, and so Sakura and Neji and Shikamaru teamed up and took down the guy, but it turned out that it wasn't a guy, it was a little girl. Sakura-chan felt bad so she kinda healed the girl and then we left." He said extremely fast. "BUT ANYWAYS, we had a safe trip home…that's what matter, right, obaa-chan?" he added a cheeky smile at the end.

Tsunade had an expression of pure malevolence on her face, "YOU DID WHAT?"

The group of four in front of her fell on their knees, "I'M SO SORRY TSUNADE-SHISHOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

The deadly aura disappeared, "What on earth are you talking about? This is great!"

She was met with four blank stares.

The Sannin grinned, "Since you healed one of their members, they might go easier on us, you know, the tension won't be so great. I'm so relieved."

Everyone all sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, Chiharu had finally woken up and after half an hour of trying to convince Hidan not to kill her, they were all playing a "friendly" game of tag.<p>

"DIE YOU FUCKER!" Hidan shouted, swinging his scythe down towards Kisame, who would have dodged it easily, if he didn't have a 45 pound girl clutching his neck like there was no tomorrow.

"Ack! Phew that was close," he said, narrowly dodging another attack, "Kid! Stop chocking me!"

Chiharu shook her head and clutched his neck tighter, causing Kisame to gag. "Hey guys! Why do I have to be teamed up with her?"

Zetsu slid out of the ceiling halfway, "Because you can clearly handle it."

The shark-nin growled, "You're clearly the best at this game, you take her!" he said, dodging another swing from Hidan.

"No. We should help Kisame-san out. Forget it." Zetsu argued with himself as he disappeared back into the ceiling.

"WAIT! Dammit!" Kisame distracted Hidan with a quick water jutsu and ran outside.

"Kisa-chan, we have to hide! Quickly!" Chiharu urged, pulling on his hair.

Kisame smiled, "Alright kid, where do we hide?"

She pointed somewhere are said, "Ohh! Let's hide behind that tree!"

Kisame followed her finger's direction an paled when he realized who that was, "Um…that's Zetsu."

"AHHH! Reta-chan! Hello! I thought you were a tree!" the child said happily, unaware of Zetsu's death glare.

"Err…hey kid! We should go hide over there!" Kisame picked up Chiharu and hurriedly ran away, ignoring the child's protests.

Konan watched all of this from another place in the backyard; this was so peaceful, so family-like. I wish it could always be like this, she thought.

Itachi was now it, apparently caught by Hidan when he fell into Hidan's dango trap. I knew there couldn't have been so many dangos at once, he thought.

He hid himself, and waited for his target…

* * *

><p>Deidara was cautiously walking around the small grove of trees they had in the yard, eyes alert for any sign of someone else.<p>

I'm so going to win this game, he thought, the rest of these guys are noobs.

"You're it."

Deidara whipped around, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw Itachi standing there, smirking.

"WHA- ! HOW?" He sputtered.

The Uchiha simplied replied, "You were talking out loud." And started walking away.

Itachi turned his head slightly, seeing Deidara fuming, and chuckled, "And by the way, I believe I am not a noob."

…

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

After the exercising by playing their "friendly" game of hide and go seek tag, the Akatsuki members all settled down in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry! Woman! Fetch me some fucking food!" Hidan ordered, pointed at Konan.

Konan placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, err, we, I'm..." He stuttered, under Konan's gaze.

Pain cut in before Hidan got his balls chopped off, "Hidan, why don't you go and get your own food."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Hidan jumped up and left hurriedly, even forgetting to swear in his last sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwwwwwwwww! please :3<strong>

**Itachi will give you dangos.**


	10. You Killed My Parents!

**Chapter 10 - You Killed My Parents!**

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't updated in about...18 days? And this chapter is relatively short .**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was being really lazy, but my excuse is that it was Christmas and ya know :)**

**Also, Chocoholics Unite did not know what dangos taste like so I will explain to you what they are:**

**"ahem" please read this summary copied and pasted from Wikipedia.**

**Dango is a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea.**

**_Dango_ are eaten year-round, but the different varieties are traditionally eaten in given seasons. Three to four _dango_ are often served on a skewer. They're a kind of desert.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Kisame turned to face Chiharu, "Hey kid, what do you-"<p>

He was cut off by her expression at what she was staring at- Hidan's scythe.

The child had a look of horror and looked like she was about to start screaming at any second.

Deidara observed this, "Hey, why does she do that whenever she looks at Hidan's scythe, yeah?"

Sasori sighed, "Why don't you go ask her, genius?"

"Ah! Great idea, Danna!" the bomber replied, causing everyone to facepalm.

He went up to the child and poked her forehead gently, as Itachi did to Sasuke, "Hey kid, why're you so afraid of Hidan's scythe?"

Chiharu broke out of her trance and launched herself into Deidara's arms, sobbing, "That scary-thing killed my parents!"

Everyone froze.

…

"Hey bitches! I found some ramen in the-"Hidan stopped when he saw everyone glaring at him.

"What? You guys can have some too-Ahhh!" Kisame and Deidara both leapt up, the latter placing the sobbing child into Konan's arms, and grabbed Hidan's collar, leading his outside where they could interrogate him.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" The Jashinist yelled.

"YOU KILLED CHIHARU'S PARENTS?" Deidara yelled at him, putting a fist in Hidan's face for emphasis.

"NO! Wait-WHAT?!" The gray-haired man's eyes widened, "I didn't do ANYTHING!"

Kisame cut in, "Oh REALLY? Then why did she say that your 'scary-looking-thing' killed her parents?"

Hidan froze as everything suddenly fell into place, why she always froze when she saw his scythe and why she was always shying away from him. But he wasn't going to reveal anything to these idiots. "I didn't kill ANYONE." He replied, smacking away Deidara's hand and marching out of the room.

Back at the kitchen, Chiharu had calmed down, but only when Sasori offered her one of his puppets to play with.

The blue-haired girl was poking and prodding the puppet, she found a little button at the side and she proceeded to push it.

"NO!" Sasori yelled as two shurikens flew out of a hidden compartment and headed towards the kitchen entrance…where Hidan had just arrived at.

The shurikens whizzed past both sides of Hidan's head, narrowly missing him.

…

As soon as the silver-haired man's heart was beating again, he shook his head and cleared his head, "You!" he pointed to Chiharu, "I have to talk to you."

Everyone took Hidan seriously as he did not swear AT ALL.

Konan started to protest, but was quieted by Pin giving her a reassuring look. She hesitantly placed Chiharu on the floor so she could go over to Hidan.

Hidan flipped her up and carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Chiharu still holding onto Sasori's puppet.

"Let's go kid."

Hidan disappeared from his spot on the living room, along with a confused Chiharu.

When he thought that he was finally far enough away from the others, Hidan set the girl down and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen up brat, and don't forget, because I'm not going to fucking repeat this shit again."

The blue-haired girl nodded slowly, holding her new "toy" closer to her chest.

Hidan stood up and turned away from her, "I didn't kill your parents…I couldn't save them."

Chiharu's eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Hida-chan couldn't save mommy and daddy?"

"Some dumbass rogue ninja decided that it would be fun to go out and drink all the sake he wanted. He somehow got over to your house and started attacking your parents with all he had. I was in the area walking around when I heard the commotion and ran towards it, but when I got there; your parents were already killed. I killed the bastard but I guess you only remembered me slashing my scythe around," he finished.

The child started to say something, but was cut off when Hidan whipped around and looked her right in the eyes, "If you fucking say anything about this to anyone I will take your little toy there and burn it in front of your eyes."

Chiharu looked down at her feet, and looked like she was pondering something. Hidan stared at her blankly, "What?"

She walked over to Hidan and put her arms around his leg, "Thank you, Hida-chan."

Hidan's face softened as he looked at her, 'I left out the part where her mom took a fatal hit for her…I guess that's where she got her powers from?' he thought.

He snapped out of his thought and cleared his through, "Ahem, right…" he plucked Chiharu off of his leg and set her on the ground. "None of that anymore, I'm supposed to be a badass ninja, remember?"

" 'kay."

* * *

><p>Back at the living room, Kisame and Deidara were pacing around, mumbling to them selves.<p>

"They're not back yet..."

"What's he doing, yeah?"

Konan rolled her eyes and whacked both of them on the back of their heads with a book, "Shut up, please. They're coming back already."

Both of them shot up and stared at the entrance, as if willing them to appear.

Sure enough, Hidan and Chiharu walked right in, only to be met with everyone staring eagerly at the door.

…

"Can I fucking help you with something?"

…

"DAMMIT STOP STARING! I'm going to go pray."

As soon as Hidan left the room everyone (mainly Deidara and Kisame) swarmed around her asking her questions. No one had experience a Hidan so serious before and they were curious to know what it was like.

"What happened, yeah?" Deidara asked eargerly.

Chiharu smiled at him, "I…can't tell!" she sing-songed and she ran off.

Everyone in the room was speechless.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kisame and Deidara chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>At Konoha<strong>

The Konoha 11 were gathered at the Chouji's favourite Korean BBQ.

"I still don't get why Tsunade-obaa-chan isn't worried at all!" Naruto whined, "I mean there's a child in the Akatsuki!"

"I get what you mean, but there's not questioning the Godaime once her mind is made up." Shikamaru sighed, "I wish things weren't so troublesome."

Sakura said nothing, and looked down at her lap, she was still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Sakura?" Ino called, "What's wrong?"

The pinkette didn't answer, what happened during the mission kept on playing again and again in her head. "It was all my fault," she whispered.

Hinata turned towards Sakura, "Sakura-san, it wasn't your fault."

"Hinata-sama is right, it is my fault."

All eyes turned to Neji, who was staring at his cup of tea like it was its fault he fault so bad.

"Guys, guys! Stop being so depressing!" Tenten said, trying to make the mood lighter with a bit of humor.

Her attempts were futile as Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all sighed depressingly.

(Tenten's face at the moment -_-)

* * *

><p><strong>At the Akatsuki base<strong>

"Ko-chan! I'm hungry!" Chiharu bounded into the living and plopped herself onto the couch.

Konan smiled, "What do you want to eat?"

Chiharu looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ummmm, sushi!"

A loud gasp sounded through the room.

All eyes turned to Kisame, who looked at Chiharu as if she had just committed the biggest crime in existence.

"What?" the child looked at Kisame, confused.

Sasori went up to Chiharu and whispered in her ear, "You can't say that you want to eat sushi in front of Kisame, he goes into shock."

"Hey bitches, what's up?" Hidan said as he entered the room, he took one look at Kisame and said, "Alright, who the hell said they wanted to eat sushi?"

Tobi and Deidara childishly pointed at Chiharu, "Chiharu-chan did!" Tobi announced.

"I'm sorry Kisa-chan! Kisa-chan? Hellooo?" she waved her hand in front of Kisame's frozen face. "OH NO! I killed Kisa-chan!"

Konan chuckled, "No you didn't, he's just in shock, you have to slap his face."

"Ohhh okay!" Chiharu raised her hand and whacked Kisame in the face, causing his to fly across the room and into the wall.

…

"Oopsie."

* * *

><p><strong>Now go and press that review button or else Sasori will turn you all into puppets! :)<strong>


	11. Four Years Later

**Chapter 11 - Four Years Later**

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOT! I'm going to have to get used to writing 2012 on my homework. This chapter might make Hidan seem a bit OOC, but that's kinda how I view him.**

**Chocoholics Unite: Yes, dangos are sweet, they're like a kinda of desert...I think.**

**OH! And by the way, we reached 30 reviews! WOOO! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Virtual hugs!**

* * *

><p>~Four Years Later~<p>

A fourteen year old Chiharu opened her eyes and slowly climbed out of bed, making sure to be as stealthy as possible.

'I have to be faster than damn priss' she thought, 'curse him and his feminine-ness."

She slowly opened the door to her room and peered outside. All was quiet, which meant he was still asleep…until Chiharu saw his door twitch.

Everything happened at once.

Both doors slammed against the wall with a loud 'thwack!' and they both ran as fast as they could.

He got there first and turned to open the door when he was forced back a few feet.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Chiharu grinned triumphantly at him and tilted her head, trying to look innocent, "What? I didn't do anything."

She then waltzed into the room, locking the door behind her. When she got inside, she shouted, "IN YOUR FACE DEIDARA! THE WASHROOM IS MINE!"

"NOOOOOO!" the blonde wailed, "I need to wash my hair BEFORE 9 or it's going to frizz because of the temperature, yeah!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" a voice yelled out.

"Why don't you and we'll follow after." A Kakuzu's voice replied back.

"Well none of us are going to sleep now." Sasori walked out of his room.

…

"Danna, you don't even sleep, yeah."

"But we do. We do not like to be woken up." The bi-coloured plant man came out through the wall.

"Hey, why's everyone gathering here?" Kisame sauntered out of his room, rubbing his eyes. Itachi soon followed, silent as ever.

"OHH A PARTY!" a high voice sang.

Konan walked out of her room and stopped in the hall, "…why is everyone standing in the hall?"

"Washroom." Everyone chorused.

"…you know there's like 5 other washrooms in the base…"

"Too lazy."

"Okay then." Konan rolled her eyes and walked away, 'I thought this was supposed to be a mature criminal organization.'

"Shhhh! She's coming!" Deidara whisper-yelled.

Chiharu walked out of the bathroom humming, with her eyes closed "Hmmm-AHHHHHHH!"

Coming out the bathroom and having 8 guys watch you is not exactly something you would expect.

She fell back onto her butt, breathing heavily, "WHY. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU. FREAKS. STARING. AT. ME?"

"Washroom."

Chiharu walked into the kitchen, where Konan was making breakfast.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

Konan whipped around and grabbed the girl's shoulders, "What did I tell you about calling me your mother? You can't do that! It makes me seem extremely old! I am young enough to be your sister! Call me your sister!"

"Whoa…okay, calm down…sis."

With a satisfied grin, the blue-haired woman handed her the pancakes she had made. "Good."

Chiharu began to eat, "Ya know, we really need more washrooms around here, I can't put up with all those crazy guys every morning!"

Pain walked in and gave Konan a kiss on the forehead, ignoring the face Chiharu made, "There are other washrooms, they're just too lazy to move their asses there," he said.

"Hey! Who's fucking lazy?" Hidan yelled as he charged in a grabbed a pancake.

"You," Chiharu replied with her mouth full.

"Please close your mouth, I don't need to see what you had for dinner last night," Sasori commented, as serious as ever.

"Oh you know you think this is attractive, puppet boy!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the red-haired male.

Chiharu had indeed grown up to be a beautiful teenager. Her navy blue locks now reached her waist and her crystal blue eyes were as bright as ever. Her cheeks were like porcelain with a tint of pink. She wore a sleeveless form-fitting light purplish-blue dress that was slit high at the hips with a short-sleeve fishnet shirt underneath. Black shorts were worn underneath that the dress to make it easier to jump around without her having to worry about people trying to look under it. On her waist was a navy blue bow that matched her hair and attached to the bow was a sword. She also wore blue gloves that went all the way up to her arms. She wore long socks made of the same material as the gloves that went all the way up to her thighs and on her feet she wore knee-length black boots.

Sasori rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever," before leaving.

Chiharu quickly finished her pancake and jumped up, "Kay I'm done!"

"Whoa, calm down there kiddo." Kisame sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a whole stack of pancakes.

…

"Fatty."

"I AM NOT FAT. THIS IS MUSCLE!"

'Note to self, Kisame is VERY self-conscious.' Chiharu thought.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

Itachi walked in, "Fighting foolishly over the washroom, or what they think is the washroom." he smirked evily.

...

"...What did you do?" Chiharu asked cautiously.

"I put a genjutsu on them so that the door their fighting to get into is that room."

Everyone gasped.

"NOO! HOW COULD YOU! THEY'RE GOING TO GO INTO THAT ROOM." Chiharu yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a series of screams and yells came from down the hall.

"Too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	12. The New Mission

**Chapter 12 - The New Mission**

**First of all, I AM SOOSOSOSOOSSO SORRY :$**

**I haven't updated in 6865484 years because...well because I couldn't think of anything...**

**but anyways...enjoy :P**

Chiharu jumped up and started running out of the kitchen.

Itachi chuckled and sat down leisurely, grabbing a few pancakes for himself.

"…Just kidding."

Chiharu paused in mid-step, "What?" she spat.

The Uchiha feigned innocence, "What?" he said back.

"You…you just…wait…what?" the girl stuttered, her mind suddenly going blank as she stared into his crimson eyes.

"Go along now," Itachi fake-smiled while waving her away.

Still confused, Chiharu complied. It wasn't until she walked out of the kitchen that she regained her composure. "Damn it! You Uchiha-d me!" She yelled as she heard a crashing sound upstairs.

"O shoot!" she had forgotten about the whole incident that was going on upstairs, "YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled, jumping up sets of stairs.

…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hidan looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

Everyone was staring at her with a blank expression, everything in the room normal. Well, as normal as a group of S-class criminals' house can be.

"Wha-? Itachi said…you were in that room…" Chiharu stuttered.

"…What room?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Chiharu snapped, earning raised eyebrows from everyone, "Anyways, what were you guys screaming about?"

Tobi jumped up, "OH! Deidara-senpai thought he saw a split end and yelled, making Tobi scared and then Tobi yelled too!"

…

"Wow guys…talk about lame." Chiharu said while snickering.

"HEY! Split ends are serious! Don't make me come over there!" Deidara yelled from the washroom.

Zetsu came out of the ceiling, his face menacing, "Please hurry up. We do not like to be kept waiting."

Deidara's eyes widened and he ran out of the washroom, pushing Tobi to the ground on the way, "I'M DONE!"

Everyone laughed at Deidara as they took in his disheveled hair, untied and messy.

"SHUT UP!"

"What are you fools doing?" a voice came from the top of the staircase.

Everyone whipped their heads towards the source of the sound and immediately stopped laughing as the saw Pain standing there. Chiharu immediately took advantage of the situation and ran into the washroom, slamming the door in the process.

"HAHA! SUCKERS!" she laughed evilly.

Simultaneous groans echoed in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Finally, after everyone finally finished fighting over the washroom, Pain called everyone to the meeting room for a special meeting.<p>

As everyone entered the unusually quiet room, Pain was seen staring at his hands so hard that you'd think they would have exploded.

"So…what're we here for?" Chiharu asked, breaking the awkward silence that entered the room for about 2 minutes.

Pain looked up from his hands and took a deep breath, "We have not been proceeding with good progress in our goal. I have thought of a plan that will help us move farther."

Everyone looked at each other with pained expressions on their faces; they were hoping that this topic wouldn't have come up so soon.

"What's the plan?" Hidan asked, serious.

Pain looked around, "We need to get rid of the kyuubi jinchuriki before he is able to get even stronger. In order to do this, we need to render him helpless so that we are able to capture and extract the kyuubi."

"So…basically the whole 'be the enemy's friend' tactic again?" Hidan asked, "Talk about cliché!"

"It may be over-used, but it is indeed an excellent tactic. As you all know, the jinchuriki is known for being too trusting," Pain replied. "This plan obviously requires one of us to infiltrate."

All eyes turned to Chiharu.

"What? You don't expect ME to go?" she asked, obviously shocked.

"Well who else is going to pull it off, yeah? Zetsu?" Deidara dead-panned.

"Chiharu will go," Pain cut in, "I will give you the details of the mission later." He then exited the room.

Konan immediately got up and ran after him.

"Well, sucks for you," Hidan said bluntly.

"Why thank you, Hidan, for your concern," Chiharu snapped back.

Sasori turned his up to look at the ceiling, "Be careful, brat. Or you're going to get killed."

"Geez! Why is everyone so sure I'm going to get killed?" The teenage girl slammed her fists on the table angrily, causing a crack to form in the center.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-AHHHHH!" Chiharu ran off screaming for her life as Kakuzu took in the damaged table that would now need to be replaced…with money.

"She was smart to run." Kisame observed.

* * *

><p>Back in Pain's office, Konan was having an argument with the leader.<p>

"But you can't send her to Konoha, what if the same thing happens again?" Konan pleaded.

"It will not, this time, she is the jinchuriki's friend, not enemy."

"She's going to remember what happened; she's going to give herself away."

Pain looked at Konan with sympathetic eyes, "She is the daughter of the Akatsuki, and she will not fail."

"At least send someone to go with her; to watch over her."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>It was kinda short, but I actually promise the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Review :)**


	13. Who Should I Pick?

**Chapter 13 - Who Should I Pick?**

* * *

><p>Chiharu was currently standing in Pain's office.<p>

Pain was currently staring at the pile of papers in his hands.

'This is awkward…,'Chiharu thought, 'Should I say something or what?'

"This is the scroll for your mission," Pain finally said, looking up from the scrolls, "Read it carefully."

Chiharu took the scroll and read it over, skimming over the unimportant parts, 'Blah, blah, blah…mission…infiltrate…with partner…wait, what?'

"What?! What does this thing mean, 'with partner'?" Chiharu demanded, "I thought this was a solo thing, ya know, I get to bring home all the glory and whatnot."

Pain sighed, "Konan is concerned for your safety and so I have decided that one other Akatsuki member will accompany you on this mission."

"Who?" Chiharu asked, "Please don't give me Tobi, please don't give me Tobi."

"Whoever you feel comfortable with," Pain replied, "Make your decision by tonight and report to me tomorrow."

The teenage girl rolled her eyes and saluted sarcastically, "Yes sir!"

Chiharu walked through the hallway, looking at the scroll and thinking about who she would choose. Suddenly, she was face-to-chest with a very blond terrorist. She moved back a few steps and stared at him with a dazed look on her face.

"Hey, yeah. I heard you got a mission," Deidara greeted.

Chiharu nodded, looking at the scroll while in a daze.

…

"So…what is it?" Deidara pressed.

Chiharu tossed him the scroll silently and he began to read it after giving her a questioning look.

" 'Partner'? I thought this was a solo thing," Deidara asked, looking up from the scroll.

Chiharu snapped out of her thoughts.

"I know right! I get totally hyped up about bringing home all the glory and 'honour' and Mr. You Can't Defy Me decides to burst my bubble by doing that!" Chiharu gestured to the scroll, "How am I supposed to show myself as the awesomest member of the Akatsuki if he won't even let me prove myself?! I mean, I'm obviously capable of handling this mission by myself and he goes on saying shit about how Konan is 'concerned about my safety'! I get how she would be concerned but there is no need for – MMHF!"

A large hand that clamped over her mouth.

"Bitch, shut up please. I could hear you from across fucking base," Hidan growled, obviously not pleased that he had been disturbed.

Deidara snapped out of the shocked daze he had gone in when the Chiharu's huge rant started, "Yeah. Calm down."

Chiharu glared at them and crossed her arms angrily.

"Will you be quiet?" Hidan asked, waving his scythe threateningly around in her face.

Chiharu nodded.

"Good."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted and ran off.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "She's too spoiled. It's your fault for giving her candy whenever she wanted."

"Excuse me, blondie?" Hidan narrowed his eyes, "At least I didn't buy her everything she fucking pointed at. No, it wasn't even pointing, it was everything she even looked at."

"I was trying to raise her to be a generous person, yeah!"

"Well you fucking failed!"

"Both of you idiots failed!" Kakuzu yelled as he walked in with a large briefcase, "You shouldn't have bought all that stuff for her, think of all the precious money you wasted!"

"Oh come on, you cheapskate!" Hidan countered, "You gave her money and threatened to chop off her toes if she spent it!"

Kakuzu stiffened, "I was simply teaching her the basics of resisting the need to buy things…but because you fools bought her everything, she was unable to learn."

Zetsu slid out of the wall, "Shut up. We want to sleep. Please quiet down."

The three Akatsuki members' eyes widened and they slowly turned and walked away from the one person in the base who everyone was creeped out by.

As Zetsu watched them leave, he chuckled under his breath, "We were the best parents."

* * *

><p>Outside, Chiharu was sitting on the roof of the base, moving the leaves on the ground below her by controlling the wind.<p>

"Stupid Pain, stupid Hidan, stupid Deidara," Chiharu muttered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong of the bed this morning," a bored voice commented behind her.

"Go away, Danna, I don't need your sarcasm."

"You know you think my sarcasm is attractive," Sasori retorted, using her line from before. He walked over to the teen and sat beside her.

"Hey! No using my lines!" Chiharu pointed a warning finger at him.

"Why are you so depressed?" the red-haired ninja asked.

"Pshh! Depressed? I'm not depressed. I'm…I'm…I'M DYING OF HEARTBREAK!" She cried dramatically, putting her hand up to her face as if she was about to faint.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Okay…why are you 'dying of heartbreak'?"

Chiharu gave Sasori her best sad-puppy face, "Danna, do you guys hate me?"

Sasori gave her a blank stare that showed he wasn't fooled by her horrible acting, "Nice try brat, that face isn't going to work on me; I'm not giving you whatever you want. Go try it on Tobi or something."

"Damn you and you smart-assness."

Chiharu turned away from Sasori and stared at the ground; she thought of her mission and once again became depressed. She began to swirl the leaves higher and faster.

Sasori watched her, "Let me guess, you wanted to have this mission all to yourself and prove that you were awesome, but Pain decided to pin one of us to you in order to protect you."

Chiharu turned around, an expression of pure shock plastered onto her face.

"WHOA! How the hell did you do that?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Sasori smiled.

"I'm awesome like that."

* * *

><p>Chiharu was once again walking around the halls. She passed a certain door and stopped, slowly walking back. She knocked on the door and waiting for someone to answer.<p>

"Come in."

Chiharu opened the door slowly, "Itachi!" she yelled, flinging herself into his arms.

"Chiharu?"

Chiharu once again put on her sad-puppy face, "Do you guys really love me?

Itachi looked at her suspiciously, "Okay, what do you want now?"

Chiharu jumped away from him, "Darn it! You're too smart."

Itachi smiled, "Why don't you go try someone like Tobi."

Chiharu pouted and crossed her arms, "Danna already said that, Tobi can't help me.

The Uchiha sighed and looked her, "Is this about your mission?"

"UGH! DON'T EVEN REMIND ME!" she yelled and stomped out of his room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Pain once again gathered all the members for a meeting to determine who would accompany Chiharu on her mission – given the fact that she had chosen someone by now.<p>

"I'm sure all of you already know what Chiharu's mission is, if she's already asked you, or if you heard her screaming across the base." Pain began, glaring sternly at Chiharu, who smiled sheepishly and look away. "At this meeting, Chiharu will officially announce who she has chosen and tomorrow, with her partner, go to Konoha and begin her mission."

Pain nodded at Chiharu for her to begin.

The teen looked around at all the members, "Sooo…nice weather, isn't it?" she plastered on a fake smile, trying to stall her decision.

There was a loud flash followed by a clash of lightning.

Chiharu glared at Pain, "Wow, did you really have to do that?"

Pain copied her fake smile.

"Just say who the fuck you're going with, I'm not sitting here the whole damn day." Hidan complained loudly, leaning back on his chair.

The newest Akatsuki member sighed, "Fine…you guys don't even care about me," she pouted, "

You're all supposed to beg to take you with me."

"Yeah…that's not going to happen," a certain puppeteer replied.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WANTS TO GO WITH CHIHARU-CHAN!"

"No, I'm not taking you, Tobi."

Tobi started wailing and ran out of the room.

"Okay, now that that's over with. I'll tell you what you've all been dying to know!" Chiharu yelled with excitement.

She received bored stares that clearly said, 'Hurry the hell up.'

She took a deep breath and said the one word that caused everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Zetsu."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R:)<strong>


	14. Packing for My Trip

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! In case you were wondering, I did not drop of the face of the earth..**

**I had a case of writer's block...this chapter is kind of a filler, but it still essential to the storyline and the character relationship developments.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chiharu POV<p>

The next day, Zetsu and I (well, mostly me) were packing for our trip which was supposed to be tomorrow. Most of the guys were still kind of pissed at me for not choosing them to accompany me. According to them, Zetsu would apparently "ditch me in the middle of the mission to go and eat". To be honest, I wouldn't really mind…actually, that would have been even better as there would be no one to constantly pester me.

Anyways, I was currently packing rations, pills and other things that I would need to eat until I made it to Konoha. My meals had to be actual food…unlike a certain plant-man who basically had all the food he wanted just walking around.

After I placed everything in a storage scroll, I started to head towards my room to make sure that I had packed everything when a large blue wall blocked my path. I looked up to see Kisame grinning.

"Can I help you?"

Kisame took my hand and placed something in it, "Take this, kid, and remember to stay strong."

I gave him a look that said, 'What the hell are you saying?' and opened my hand to see a shark pendant. "Um…thanks?" I just stared at it in confusion.

He nodded and gave me a smile before patting my head and walking away.

_Well that was weird…I wonder why he gave this to me…O well, free stuff!_

I slipped the pendant into my pocket and continued towards my room, once I reached it; I turned the doorknob and saw Deidara sitting on my bed.

O hell no.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SITTING?!" I yelled, ushering him off my bed and straightening out the sheets.

"Calm down, yeah. What's wrong with you?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply, "You. Sat. On. My. Clean. Bed. With. Your. Dirty. Clothes."

I'm OCD like that. You automatically get it when you're one of two girls living with nine guys.

"Gosh, you're like a mini-me version of Konan, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

I gave him a death look.

"State your purpose now or get out."

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the floor, "I need to give this to you."

He handed me a pouch full of purple-y things.

I looked at him, "I thought I already told you that I will not or ever want your failed attempts at art."

Deidara got this dark look and slowly placed the pouch on my bed while saying in a low voice, "And I thought that I told you that my art is the best."

My eyes widened and I ran out of the room as fast as I could. "IT WAS WORTH IT!"

He chased after me shouting, "Come back here! I will make you acknowledge my art, yeah!"

I continued running, blindly, "NEVER!"

I ran into a room and slammed the door behind me, "SAVE ME SASORI!"

Sasori didn't look up from the puppet that he was working on, "And why would I need to do that?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ART-HATER?!" Deidara's voice yelled.

I looked at Sasori who was calmly working, "Because we're BFF's and you love me! Please! I don't want to die!"

Sasori looked up at me and sighed, "Fine, but you owe me."

The door to the room burst open and Deidara stood there menacingly, "HA. I found you, now come with me, or else."

Sasori simply looked at Deidara and said threateningly, "I am working, please do not disturb me. I thought that the sign on my door made it very clear."

"But Danna! Chiharu's right there! How come she-"

"Out."

"Yes Danna!" Deidara obeyed and ran out of the room.

I looked at the space where Deidara was just a few seconds ago, "Whoa Danna, you're pretty cool."

Sasori smirked, "You just noticed?"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get a big ego just because I complimented you." I rolled my eyes as I peered out the doorway, to make sure no one was there.

"Why was he chasing you anyways?"

"Oh, just the usual…me insulting his art…him getting mad," I said matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah, he gave me some bag full of his failed art stuff, I wonder why?"

Sasori gave me a look, "And you are asking me because…?"

"It's called a rhetorical question…although I wouldn't be surprised if someone of your limited intelligence wouldn't be able to differentiate that from a real question."

The puppet master started to retort, but then sighed and said, "I'm not even going to say anything to that because my life is easier when you think you're smarter than me."

"Don't insult me!"

"I didn't."

"…Fine."

* * *

><p>I was back in my room after Sasori and I's debate. I picked up the bag full of retarded things that Deidara gave me and looked inside cautiously. They were a transparent purple with some type of translucent gas swirling inside.<p>

I held it closer in order to see it better when-BAM! The door to my room swung open, revealing an out-of-breath Deidara.

"If you're here to rant about your art, feel free to leave. Although please do so after you explain to me what these," I held up the pouch, "are."

I was prepared for another one of his anger rants.

Instead, he calmed down and sat on the floor of my room and held out his hand.

"Pass."

I wordlessly handed it to him.

"These, yeah, are smoke bombs," he said, cautiously plucking one out from the bag.

"…and why are you giving these smoke bombs to me?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed, "They're not ordinary bombs, they contain a type of drug that causes the person who is exposed to it to fall asleep, yeah."

I gasped, "No way! That would be SO handy!"

"Yup. And I'm giving these to you because knowing you, you'll probably go looking for trouble and these could help you a lot, yeah. All you have to do is just throw it at the ground near your opponent. And this is very important: MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE AT A DISTANCE FROM IT WHEN IT EXPLODES. Otherwise, you'll become drowsy or even fall asleep too. You'll probably forget this, but I guess I'll warn you anyways in order to save myself the guilt later on, yeah.

I grinned, he knew me so well.

Deidara and I's relationship was really close. Aside from Konan and Kisame, I felt like we had a very special connection, not to sound cheesy or anything. It was probably due to the fact that we were the youngest in the Akatsuki. We were still immature in some ways and Deidara understood me when I occasionally had one of those "be a kid days". He was like the brother I never had; heck, all of them were, even Kakuzu, if that was imaginable.

I jumped up and threw myself at Deidara, "Thanks man."

He smirked, "No problem."

Deidara got up from my bed and walked towards the door. Before walking through it, he turned around and said, "I'll miss you, yeah."

"Aw, don't start crying on me now," I teased him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away while saying something about me ruining the moment.

I turned around and clutched the bag of smoke bombs.

"I'll miss you too big bro."

**:)**

**R&R!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm kind of rewriting the previous chapters a bit...and I combined some of the shorter chapters into one chapter..so yeahhh:)


End file.
